


What He Really Wanted

by vamplover82



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Incest, M/M, Matchmaking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-04-09
Updated: 2007-04-09
Packaged: 2017-10-06 01:00:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/47976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vamplover82/pseuds/vamplover82
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mikey does his best to get Gerard what he really wants for his birthday.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What He Really Wanted

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, birthday fics are cliché, but I couldn't help it. This turned out nothing like I thought it would. Written for [](http://community.livejournal.com/25fluffyfics/profile)[**25fluffyfics**](http://community.livejournal.com/25fluffyfics/). Comments and con. crit. are appreciated.

Mikey sat in the front of the bus, thinking and just generally ignoring the ruckus everyone else was making somewhere further back in the bus. Right now, he just couldn't be around the others. He'd been like this for a couple of weeks, needing time to work some stuff out on his own. And it all started because of Gerard's upcoming birthday.

Thirty was one of those ages where you really felt like you wanted to go all out on a present. Of course that's what Mikey wanted to do; Gerard was his brother, after all, and they'd been so close for so long that he couldn't imagine not doing something particularly special for Gerard's birthday. Especially since he knew Gerard had been getting more and more depressed as April approached.

So Mikey had started trying to find the perfect gift months early. Unfortunately, he'd had little success in his endeavor, only able to think of a few CDs and such that he knew Gerard would like. But that just wasn't good enough, so Mikey kept on looking.

It didn't help that they were touring so much; he never seemed to have any time to go shopping, and when he did, he got mobbed by fans half the time. And as it got closer to Gerard's birthday, Mikey kept getting more worried about his inability to find a present.

One night he was thinking about it so much that he couldn't sleep. After a couple of hours, he got up, thinking that maybe some milk would help make him tired. Mikey wandered out to the fridge, making sure to smell the milk before actually drinking it. One time drinking sour milk and he didn't ever want to experience that again. It was positively disgusting.

Luckily, the milk was fine, and as Mikey poured himself a glass, he heard the sound of a muffled conversation carrying forward from the back of the bus. Curious but not wanting to interrupt, he padded back softly, realizing that Gerard was the one doing the talking.

Hoping that maybe Gerard would mention something about his birthday, Mikey crept closer, entering the bunk area. He almost couldn't believe that he was desperate enough for an idea that he had to eavesdrop on his brother's late-night conversation. Besides, if Gerard was talking about his birthday, why wouldn't he talk to Mikey about it? Despite this piece of logic, Mikey propped himself up at the end of the bunks near the back room, listening intently.

"God, Bob. I don't know how much longer I can take this." Gerard sounded really desperate, at the end of his rope almost.

Mikey hadn't heard him sound so distressed since he got off the alcohol and pills. Mikey heard Bob make a low grunt, encouraging Gerard to go on.

"I just want him so much. And being around him every day, touching him, but not the way I want to, is killing me."

Mikey heard some rustling around, and he dared to take a peek through the curtain. Gerard was settling himself against Bob's right side, Bob's arm resting on his shoulders. _Who the hell is Gerard talking about?_

"Like the other night…during the show. Just running my hand down his chest…" Gerard sighed. "I shouldn't be thinking like that, but I just can't help it. Hell, I wouldn't need anything else for my birthday if I could just have him."

Bob just nodded, rubbing his hand up and down Gerard's arm reassuringly. One might not necessarily think of Bob as the best guy to spill to, but he was a good listener and apt to keep a secret when asked to.

"And. Since he changed his look. With the hair…" Gerard trailed off, and Mikey saw his eyes glaze over. _Wait a minute…_

Mikey's mind flashed a couple of images when he registered what Gerard had said. The first was of the other night, when Gerard had come over to him during the concert and run his hand down Mikey's chest, kissing him on the cheek before going back to singing.

The second was of the first time Gerard had seen him after he'd lost the glasses and dyed his hair. Gerard had done a wolf-whistle, looking him up and down before telling him he looked hot. Mikey had blushed and smacked Gerard on the shoulder, both of them laughing. _Oh God, is he talking about me?_

"Did you hear something?" Mikey heard Bob ask, realizing he must have made some type of noise.

He scrambled up quickly, diving into his bunk just as he heard someone open the back curtain. Mikey lay there, hoping they wouldn't figure out he had been listening. After a few moments, however, he breathed a sigh of relief when he heard them retreat to the back of the bus again. He had a bit of trouble sleeping that night.

And two weeks later, he was feeling better about the situation…mostly. It was still a little weird when he thought about it. Which was pretty much whenever he had a free moment. So yeah, Mikey was thinking about it a lot. Because, well, he wanted to be able to give Gerard what he really wanted for his birthday. Of course, that meant that he'd essentially be offering himself up, to his brother no less.

He'd been working up to being alright with that. And while he wasn't sure if he'd be able to stick it out in the long run, he was willing to give it a shot. It was for Gerard, and quite simply, he'd do anything for his brother. So now all he had to do was work up to telling Gerard. Yeah, easier said than done.

**********

It was _finally_ Gerard's birthday, and Mikey was nervous as hell. He was torn between being glad and pissed off that he wouldn't have a chance to talk to Gerard until late that night. He knew he'd just be restless through their interview and concert, but he was glad at the same time for anything that would keep the moment from actually being there.

As Mikey expected, he was indeed nervous for the entire day. He didn't say anything at the interview (not that that was unusual), but a couple of times, he let out a strange, high-pitched laugh that had the others staring at him. And later, during the show, Mikey was sure he'd faint or do something equally embarrassing if Gerard so much as touched him. Luckily though, Gerard kept his distance, choosing to grope Frank instead.

After they were done playing, Mikey had a hard time keeping himself from taking a long time to change. As it was, he was the last one on the bus, taking about twenty minutes longer than the others. And then came the short ride to their hotel, which they were staying at mainly because of Gerard's birthday.

This was, of course, followed by a small celebration involving the five of them gathered in Gerard and Mikey's room for cake and presents. And because Mikey didn't have his present to give Gerard there in front of the others, he got shit from them. He seriously considered jamming a fork up Ray's nose after he made a crack about shitty brothers and forgotten presents. Ray was forgiven, though, when he abruptly ushered Bob and Frank out of the room after catching Mikey glaring murderously in their direction.

As soon as they had left the room though, Mikey regretted running them off so quickly. Gerard was looking at Mikey with a wide grin, bouncing slightly on his bed.

"What'd you get me?" he asked, sounding like he had when they were both much younger.

"Well, um…" Mikey paused. "Close your eyes," he finally said.

Gerard complied, still smiling. Mikey moved quickly, before he could chicken out, pressing his lips to Gerard's. It was weird.

Gerard's eyes flew open almost immediately, and they just sat there for a minute, staring at each other, neither moving their lips. And then Gerard shoved Mikey away with enough force that he fell from his tenuous perch on the edge of the bed.

"What are you doing?" Gerard sounded shocked, causing Mikey a good deal of confusion and embarrassment.

"I thought…I mean, isn't this what you wanted?" he said tentatively, feeling his face grow hot.

"What would make you think that?" Gerard's eyes were practically bugging out at this point, and in any other situation, Mikey would have laughed.

As it was, he just hid his face in his hands, choking out an abbreviated version of the night he had overheard Gerard and Bob's conversation. When Mikey peeked out from between his fingers, he saw a look of dawning comprehension on Gerard's face.

"Wait…you thought I was talking about you?"

"Um…yeah? Cause you know, with the touching and the new look…"

"Oh God, Mikey, no. I was talking about Frank."

Mikey brought his hands down from his face, looking confused.

"Because the night before I had been touching him? I guess you didn't see that…"

Mikey shook his head slowly. "And the new look?"

"Frank's been letting his hair grow out, and the way it just kind of curls behind his ears…it's hot." Gerard replied, his eyes glazing over slightly.

Mikey slumped back against his bed, his body shaking with relieved laughter. Gerard misinterpreted his shaking, however, and slid down next to Mikey, tentatively hugging him.

"Are you okay?"

Mikey threw his arms around Gerard, letting his laughter burst forth. "Oh Gee, I'm great. I just wanted you to be happy."

And with that, his laughter died down; Mikey had, in fact, failed in his mission. But he thought there might be hope yet. He pulled away from Gerard, the first real smile he'd had in days present on his face.

"Wait here for a minute."

He got up, feeling lighter than he had in a long while, and hurried out the door. Mikey walked down the hall, thinking as he tried to recall which room was Frank's.

He remembered when Frank had first joined the band, young and eager. And also very much infatuated with Gerard. They had all been able to tell, what with the way Frank was always following Gerard around and trying to be near him as often as possible. All except for Gerard, that is, because he could be exceptionally oblivious about people liking him.

Mikey had always just assumed that Frank had gotten over his infatuation when he had stopped the lost puppy routine. But the more Mikey thought about it, the more he thought he might be wrong.

Frank flirted with Gerard, although he made it seem like a joke. He sometimes got a little too hung up on what Gerard thought of him, although he passed _that_ off as wanting to be at his best, Gerard obviously being the one to go to on that account. And once or twice (and this was the real clincher), Mikey had seen Frank staring longingly at Gerard.

Mikey finally remembered Frank's room number after having wandered up and down the hall twice. He knocked on the door and pushed his way inside quickly when Frank opened it.

"Do you still have a thing for my brother?" Mikey spit out quickly.

"Well, do you?" he asked when the only response he got was Frank staring at him like he had two heads.

"Uh…but…how did you…?" Frank trailed off, flushing.

"You do, don't you?" Mikey asked excitedly.

Frank nodded his head miserably.

"And you'd never hurt him, right?" Mikey looked intently at Frank.

"Of course not, but what does that have…"

"Come with me." Mikey said, grabbing Frank's key off the table it was on, taking his hand, and pulling him out of the room.

He let them both into the room where Gerard was waiting, shoving Frank forward as Gerard stood up.

"Here's your present, Gee." Mikey grabbed his bag. "I'll be staying in Frank's room." He opened the door, turning to look at the other two.

"Tell him." He said, disappearing with the slam of the door.

Frank and Gerard stood there awkwardly, both knowing what Mikey was talking about.

"Gee…" Frank finally threw out, shuffling closer to Gerard.

"I kind of…love you. And I have for awhile." He was almost whispering as he said it, but Gerard heard anyway.

"Really?" he asked, a hint of desperation in his voice.

Frank looked him in the eye, surprised at his tone.

"Absolutely." he breathed out.

Gerard reached out and pulled Frank in, kissing him hard. Frank was caught off guard only momentarily, squeezing Gerard tightly after shaking off his stupor. They stood there, clinging to each other for several minutes before breaking for air.

"I love you, too." Gerard said simply.

Frank smiled widely. "So is this what Mikey meant when he was talking about your present?"

"Yeah…he might've overheard me saying that you were what I _really_ wanted." Gerard said sheepishly.

"Are you gonna unwrap you present then?" Frank asked, pulling away from Gerard and wiggling his eyebrows.

Gerard just laughed. "That was bad, even for you."

"Yeah, I know." Frank grinned.

"I think maybe I'm too tired to make proper use of my present right now. Perhaps I can unwrap it tomorrow, and maybe we can just sleep together tonight?" Gerard said, somewhat impishly.

"Sure thing." Frank said, pulling Gerard down on the bed and snuggling up to him.

They both fell asleep happy. And when Mikey saw them holding hands the next morning, he knew he had indeed gotten his brother what he really wanted. In his mind, that totally made the awkwardness worth it.


End file.
